True Lies
by LoveAngel1705
Summary: COMPLETED Mel’s life is turned upside down when she finds out her mother was a Halliwell witch. She meets her cousins, but closes her self off from the world. When Chris comes to the past, though, she begins to open up again. Why?
1. Web of Deceit

True Lies

Summary: Mel's life is turned upside down when she finds out her mother was a Halliwell witch. She meets her cousins, but closes her self off from the world. When Chris comes to the past, though, she begins to open up again. Why?

Rating: PG13

Setting: Nearing the end of season five and on into season six.

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I'd pray

I could break away…

Breakaway –Kelly Clarkson-

Chapter One

Web of Deceit

Everything began on my 16th birthday. It was the day my entire life changed course.

I awoke in my bed, in my room. It was then decorated with all of my stuff. I was never a girly-girl, but I did occasionally act like a girl. I had decided my room looked childish, and had asked my mom to redo it for my birthday.

I woke up, took a bath, and put on my clothes before going downstairs to where my mom had fixed my favorite breakfast: biscuits with chocolate gravy, bacon, and a couple of eggs. That was when I realized that something big was going to happen. The only time that she ever cooked like that was on Christmas.

We ate breakfast and then she sat me down on the living room couch, so that we could "talk." _PLEASE DON'T LET HER MARRY THAT IDIOT, JERRY. IF THERE WAS SUCH A THING, I'D SWEAR THAT HE WAS EVIL. MOM SEEMS TO THINK THAT HE HANGS THE MOON AND STARS._

She didn't know the truth. She had no clue how many times he had told me he was going to kill me. Not to mention, when I told her, she seemed to think I was acting out. He is a TRULY SCARY person. I wish that he would just go away.

"Mel, honey," she began, _boy was this big,_ "I need to tell you about who I am, and who you are."

My confusion was clear in my voice, "What do you mean?"

"You remember when I told you that our family was special, and that I would explain when you were older."

I gave a simple nod, telling her to go on.

"Mel, I was a twin. My mom, your Grams, had my older sister and I a few minutes apart. Patty, that was my sister's name, decided to live the life that Grams did. When I was your age, I decided to run away from my destiny. That was when I changed my name."

"WHOA!" I interrupted loudly, "You changed your name? WHY?"

"Because I didn't want to worry about being followed because of my name. My name was Patience Halliwell."

"What was so bad that made you run away?" I remember being almost afraid to ask the question. It was overwhelming. Everything was a lie. I was a lie. She was a lie. I didn't want to know more, but I asked anyway.

"Because our family is a long line of witches." I know my face went blank at that moment. "I wanted you to be able decide whether you wanted to be one or not on your own. So, I bound your powers."

"Wha...Wha...What? What did you say?" I swallowed hard and didn't give her a chance to answer. I ran to the door of the house, opening it just in time to see "Jerry". I punched him and ran out into the streets of Birmingham, Alabama.

I wanted, at that moment to scream and yell. Anger coursed through me, anger that I couldn't control. I could feel someone's eyes watching me as I walked through the street, but I didn't care. At that moment, I wished someone would take me far away.

I spent the entire day feeling sorry for myself. That night, when I realized I had nowhere else to sleep, I went home. There I found multiple squad cars. I went into the house, against the requests of the policemen for me to answer questions. It was then that I found my mother lying on the floor.

The doctors pulled out the murder weapon. I heard a policeman mention a ceremonial knife used for rituals, but at that point I was scattered and scared.

"Mom," my voice was small, "mom, come back. I need you! I love you! I lied; I love you so much. MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY"

I turned to see into the kitchen, just in time to see Jerry and that evil smirk. That smirk that I had come to hate. I should've never left in such a rage. I should've never left. He may have been the physical murderer, but I killed my mother.

The police officer asked me if I had any family. I told him the story my mom told me this morning, leaving out the stuff about witches of course. He would've thought I was insane. But then again, I wondered if I really was, or even if mom was.

I went back to the kitchen to get some water, and found a simple note.

_Witch,_

_YOU'RE NEXT!_

LOVE, STeP DADDY Jerry 

I crumpled it up and put it in my purse. Goodness, today was a long day. I can't wait until I wake up from this horrid dream.

* * *

Piper picked up the phone; glad to get away from Paige's "super-baby-shower" and her "dream lover". The voice on the other line wasn't familiar, "Are you Piper Halliwell, daughter of a Ms. Patty Halliwell?"

"Yes." The brunette answered. "Is something wrong?"

Paige walked in to see Piper's face go completely pale. Paige watched as Piper absently spoke, "Yes, of course we can."

Paige tried to ask what was going on, but Piper just shushed her. Piper asked the person on the other line, "What is her name?"

The man on the other line told her, "Melinda Denae Warren"

Piper thanked the man and hung up the phone. Paige didn't even get time to call Piper before she yelled, "LEO, GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" Her voice was filled with anger and frustration.

It would have to be that moment that Phoebe ran in followed quickly by an axe yielding someone.

Paige rolled her eyes, _another day in the life of a Halliwell witch._


	2. Family Ties

True Lies

Summary: Mel's life is turned upside down when she finds out her mother was a Halliwell witch. She meets her cousins, but closes her self off from the world. When Chris comes to the past, though, she begins to open up again. Why?

Rating: PG13

Setting: Nearing the end of season five and on into season six.

There are times  
I swear I know you're here  
When I forget about my fears  
Feeling you my dear  
Watchin over me  
And my hope seeks  
What the future will bring  
When you wrap me in your wings

Jessica Simpson "Where You Are"

**Chapter Two**

**Family Ties**

"_I love you, Denae." Everyone called her Mel. She liked her middle name better, but you can't change what you've been called since Kindergarten. Her mother kissed her gently on the head and bade her goodnight._

_Denae smiled at her mother. "I love you too mommy. Don't ever leave me."_

"_I won't! I promise." Denae looked behind her mother to see that evil smirk that she had come to absolutely hate. The smirk belonged to JERRY. _

_That was the moment that she saw a blue ball form in his had. "Mom. MOM! NO NO NO PLEASE NO!" Denae screamed at the top of her lungs._

I awoke at the jolt of the plane touching the ground. The flight attendant gave her speech, but I didn't pay attention. I just kept seeing Jerry's smirk and reading the note.

I found her way to baggage claim. Three women stood with a sign that had my name on it, but I walked past them. They hadn't cared about me before; a few more minutes wouldn't kill them.

I quickly pulled my bags off the conveyer belt, knowing that the rest of my stuff was going to be sent by UPS to me the next week.

After that I walked to where the three stood. I didn't say hello. I wasn't polite. Why should I have been they didn't care about me, right? "Where's the vehicle?"

The oldest one, who was rather pregnant, asked if I had a good flight. I simply nodded. I wasn't in the mood for conversation.

A redhead asked if she could help me with my bags, and I gladly handed one to her.

The other sent her condolences pretty quickly. I put on a fake smile and graciously thanked my cousin. I didn't mean it though; in fact if I had said what I wanted to it would have been more to the effect of 'Why should you care?'

In the SUV that they owned we went home. They gave me small introductions and made small talk. They were obviously as uncomfortable with everything that had happened as I was.

The pregnant one was Piper. She had a husband at home and her baby was due very soon. She was the oldest unless you counted their dead sister, Prue.

Phoebe writes an advice column called Ask Phoebe. She was the youngest-turned middle child. Not too long ago her ex-husband had disappeared.

The redhead was called Paige. _Geez what is with all the P's_? She was adopted and didn't meet the other two until nearly two years ago.

The heavy conversation came when we got to their place, Halliwell Manor.

They discussed the whole magic thing with me. That kind of stuff really freaked me out. Not to mention after Jerry, or whoever he really was, killed mom I didn't want anything to do with the stuff.

According to them Piper could freeze and speed up time. Paige could orb things, which they explained meant move them, including herself. Phoebe was able to see the future and the past; she could also levitate.

Soon I met Leo who was their something or another that meant angel. He could orb too. He was also Piper's husband and the baby's father.

* * *

The next few months went by with me in my new room. Rarely would I come out, other than from school. Kids hated me there. 

One thing I did find was a confidant, as strange as it sounds. When Wyatt was born, I found that I could tell him anything. He was too young to understand, and I could say anything.

I had decided against receiving my "powers", but I was definitely introduced into the demon world. Every night, I prayed to God that this was all a dream, and that Jerry wouldn't come back after me. Then after being attacked by a funny looking horned, swirled eyed demon, I finally gave in. I used the spell to call a witches power. I got the ability to move things with my mind, telekinesis in sci-fi movies.

At night, I snuck out a lot. Sometimes I would do teenage stuff: go to clubs; sneak a drink, anything to get away from my life. Sometimes, though, I would get really depressed, and I'd go into the street and yell for Jerry to come kill me. I thought that maybe if he killed me I could be with my mom and it would be okay. The guilt wouldn't rest on my shoulders anymore. The sisters had this thing they could do to find me though. Leo could sense where I was, whereas after I got my powers the sisters could scry for me.

What I've told you about is not to make you say poor pitiful Melinda. How sad. Good grief, that kind of stuff drives me insane. The point is to show what I was like then, where I was at in my life. Mostly because the next part of the story is where my entire life took another turning point. All because of one person who finally seemed to understand what I was going through and didn't just patronize me or send me those lines about how it gets better in time.


	3. Remember the Titans

True Lies

Summary: Mel's life is turned upside down when she finds out her mother was a Halliwell witch. She meets her cousins, but closes her self off from the world. When Chris comes to the past, though, she begins to open up again. Why?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! Chris would still be there if I did. BTW, I don't own the songs either.

Rating: PG13

Setting: Nearing the end of season five and on into season six.

And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
But I don't

**Avril Lavigne "Tomorrow"**

**_True Lies_**

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Remember the Titans_**

"The weather has been really wacky, lately." Paige voiced while fanning herself. The heat wave seemed to be lasting forever.

Piper played with Wyatt on the opposite side of the room. She soon laid him in his playpen and floated over to her sisters. Phoebe picked up on this and asked, "How could you be so happy with this horrible weather?"

"It's been around two weeks since a demon has attacked. I think that is a miracle, and plan to take advantage of this." Piper answered honestly.

Piper looked up to see Wyatt being picked up and cooed at by their new cousin. It had taken her a while to get used to everything that was going on around there. It was a lot for a teenager to take in. The police still didn't know who had killed her mother and Melinda refuse to talk about it, ever.

"Well, the cave girl has emerged," Paige smiled as she teased the girl.

"I could go back you know," Mel spat back. Phoebe realized that it was the first time she had seen her smile, genuinely, at least.

"You have a beautiful smile, Mel." Phoebe voiced her opinion, whereas Piper and Paige nodded in agreement. Melinda's voice was small and distant, when she spoke, "Thanks, mom use to say that it was as radiant as the sun."

When Piper noticed the tear in Mel's eye, she walked over to hug the girl and her son that Melinda was still holding. Phoebe and Paige followed soon after. It was a big step for her. She was finally talking about what had happened.

* * *

Melinda walked back in from school and went to her room. Something caught her attention upstairs. She had a bad feeling about what was going on up there so she headed up to make sure everything was okay.

As Mel walked in, a gust of wind happened and the woman that was standing there just vanished.

Melinda surveyed the room. Phoebe was fighting some boy that had his hand over her eyes. Then there was the new, funny-looking statue that looked a whole lot like Paige. Realization didn't hit her until a minute had passed. "Paige," she managed to gasp out.

Phoebe stopped arguing long enough to go to her cousin. "We'll fix this. Don't worry."

"But she's stone, literally" Mel's statement was answered by a hug. _I think they think a hug can heal everything. _

Phoebe turned to the maybe college aged boy, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"You should be thanking me, history showed on this day Paige wasn't turned to stone, she was killed by the Titans," the boy spat back.

"That doesn't answer her question. History?" Melinda wanted answers too.

The boy seemed to be annoyed, but he told them, "I come from the future to save all of you. My name is Chris," he seemed thoughtful for a moment, and then added, "Chris Perry."

* * *

Melinda was downstairs with the sisters, as they paced and yelled constantly for Leo. It really seemed to get under the white lighter's skin, and Melinda made a mental note to find out exactly why.

The sisters finally gave up, momentarily, on Leo showing up again right now. A lot of the almighty Elders had died in the last few hours, and magical creatures had flocked to the manor. There was even a leprechaun, fairy, and ogre that had helped them get Paige back to normal.

Melinda turned around to ask Piper if she could go feed Wyatt, because she loved to play with the sweet little boy. It was at that moment that all three of the girls' appearances changed, not to mention, Leo FINALLY showed up.

"What's with the togas?" Mel decided she had to put her two cents in the bucket, but it only earned three glares from three ticked charmed ones.

Leo explained to them all about these beautiful togas, and what comes with them. Knowing how much the girl hated the costumes, he stayed backed away. As soon as he finished with his explanations, he went straight to Elder land to deal with some "unfinished business.

Phoebe had become the goddess of love. (Surprise, Surprise)

Paige wielded the abilities of the goddess of war. (Another surprise there.)

Piper was given the powers of the goddess of earth. (Dum dum dum…)

Against Chris' warnings the sisters began to use the powers as they pleased. Phoebe seduced a whole heck of a lot of men at the auction for the paper, thereby angering women that were trying to bid on the men. Paige decided to build an entire demon army, which fell down the tube when Piper's demanding voice and ability to conjure the elements sent them away.

* * *

**MELINDA'S POV**

To make a very long and drawn out story short, the charmed ones saved the world from the Titans. Wyatt peed on me when I tried to change his diaper. Chris seemed to be a major league power freak, although he definitely wasn't too horrid on the eyes. Not to mention, he looked rather familiar, in an odd way.

Leo was made an Elder, and made to leave. These events sent goddess Piper into a temper tantrum that nearly destroyed San Francisco. She was extremely angry with Leo, who said that he could take the pain away, and she became regular Piper again. She was EXTREMELY happy the next day when Daryl and Sheila came over. _They're very nice people, by the way._

Chris was told that he couldn't go back to his future, because of the drastic changes that had been made. He was now their new white lighter. After Leo and Chris had their discussion outside. Chris said that Leo went back "up there".

A couple of hours later, I was up in the attic. I had a picture in my hand of my mom, Jerry, and me. I cut him out of the picture and into small pieces on the floor.

Phoebe's voice came from behind me, "Piper's not going to like that."

I smiled, "I'll clean it up, I promise."

"The police called to say they still haven't found your mom's killer."

"They won't" I spoke inaudibly to no one in particular.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe really sound concerned.

"No." I couldn't lie.

"It'll be okay"

"I wish it would, but it won't."

"Maybe not today, but maybe…" She started.

I interrupted, "Tomorrow, maybe tomorrow."


	4. Vengeance

True Lies

Summary: Mel's life is turned upside down when she finds out her mother was a Halliwell witch. She meets her cousins, but closes her self off from the world. When Chris comes to the past, though, she begins to open up again. Why?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! Chris would still be there if I did. BTW, I don't own the songs either.

Rating: PG13

Setting: Nearing the end of season five and on into season six.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Behind these Hazel Eyes

Kelly Clarkson

**_True Lies_**

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Vengeance_**

**LAST TIME**

A couple of hours later, I was up in the attic. I had a picture in my hand of my mom, Jerry, and me. I cut him out of the picture and into small pieces on the floor.

Phoebe's voice came from behind me, "Piper's not going to like that."

I smiled, "I'll clean it up, I promise."

"The police called to say they still haven't found your mom's killer."

"They won't" I spoke inaudibly to no one in particular.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe really sound concerned.

"No." I couldn't lie.

"It'll be okay"

"I wish it would, but it won't."

"Maybe not today, but maybe…" She started.

I interrupted, "Tomorrow, maybe tomorrow."

**MELINDA'S POV**

A month or so passed with the new white lighter sending the sisters out to vanquish the demons, constantly. Piper was Ms. Eccentric, which was rather annoying when push came down to shove.

Paige had decided to go back to work doing temp jobs, which constantly led to some magical fiasco or another. Phoebe was just going to work and trying to deal with the rest of our deranged family.

I had begun to get to know this Chris character. He was about 22. After much coercion, he told me that his parents and all but one of his aunts and uncles were dead. I quickly found out that it was one of his aunts.

He had really kept his tongue under control with the sisters, but seemed to just blab everything to me. I had no problem with that. I promised him that all he told me would stay quiet, and as much as it baffled me, he trusted me. That was a new one on me, someone trusting me, I mean.

I sat in the floor with my back to my door of the bedroom. I heard someone knock and then open it. I just kept staring at the picture of my mother. Jerry was going to pay, that was one thing I knew. I had it planned out for tonight. I'm going to go after Jerry alone, tonight.

I heard a voice behind me call my name in just above a whisper. I turned to find Chris, not that that surprised me to begin with. "What are you doing?" his voice made me wonder if he already knew, so I went for it.

"You know what I am about to do, right?" It was supposed to resemble a question, but it sounded more like a statement. His simple nod answered her, but it was the word that came from his mouth that made her heart sink, "Jerry".

"You're not going to stop me from doing it." This time it sounded more like a question than it was meant to. He looked at me with those green eyes that were so familiar, "I don't plan to get in the way of history."

"Do I succeed?" It was a simple enough question. He shook his head, and began, "Fut…"

"Chris." I interrupted in a tone that meant 'tell me.' He rolled his eyes as if trying to figure what kind of power I had over him to make him tell the truth. He then looked down ward and stared at some spot on the floor, "Not the first time, you were just about killed."

I took in what he said. I didn't care if I died, as long as he paid for what he did to her, but deeper down, for taking her from me when I needed her most.

I held his chin up to me, "I have to do this. He killed her. He killed my mother." His eyes held something that hinted to me that he understood on some level that need that I had.

I showed Chris my plan, as to what I was going to do. He laughed, and I couldn't help ask what. He laughed harder, "What kind of spell is this?" "HEY! Give me a break okay, I'm new at this. Chris stopped laughing.

With a faint smile on his face that emanated longing, Chris asked me, "Can I go with you to help?" There was something about him at that moment that I couldn't say no to, something in those familiar green eyes. "Come on."

* * *

Piper walked in to find a note on the desk, as her sisters walked in behind her.

_Piper, Phoebe, Paige:_

_Whoever gets this first let the others know I'm safe. I'm just going over to my friend, Jerry's crib for a while, and don't worry adults will be there. I'll see you all later._

_Love _

_Mel_

* * *

Chris orbed me into the place where **he** was supposedly located for the time being. I looked him in the face, when Chris orbed me into his place. He smirked, "I didn't expect you to walk right to me and ask to die."

"Before I do this, know, I HATE YOU!" I glared heavily at him.

I threw my greenish-blue potion at him and began to chant the spell.

_I call upon the Halliwell line,_

_Help me in this time,_

_Vanquish this warlock with no spine,_

_Finished with this very rhyme._

Okay, so it was a pathetic spell, even with Chris's tweaks, but once again I was new to this world of being a witch.

The point is he went boom, actually more like he was swallowed up in flames. For once, since my mother's death, I wasn't afraid. Now I have to deal with my "charming" cousins.

* * *

As I had expected all the sisters were sitting on the couch waiting for Chris and me. Piper was PO'd, as she yelled, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? Chris?" (Even with Leo's spell hanging over her head, she can still yell at family like that, when her overprotective side kicked in.)

"If you'll sit down I'll explain," I started, and quickly added at Piper's look over to Chris, "Don't look at him, this was all me. I'm the one who went over to Jerry's."

"Who's Jerry?" Phoebe chimed in, obviously not to happy with the current situation.

"My step-father." I said simply, but soon added, "the warlock that killed mom." The tears in my eyes threatened to fall.

Paige was the only one who could get anything out, "What?"

"My step-father, Jerry, was a warlock. I didn't know it though. I didn't even know I was a witch until that morning. I ran out, but not before my fist collided with Jerry's face. I was trying to get a grasp on things. I came home hours later to police cars, and my mom laying on the floor dead. I remember looking up and seeing that smirk, that evil, confident smirk, before he left. I went to the kitchen to get some water before the coppers played twenty questions with me. That's when I found this." I handed Piper the note that I had found that day. The tears were freely falling now. They are going to hate me when they realize that I killed my mother. I can barely live with it myself.

I shrank back in my seat, at this moment I wished I was anywhere but here. Phoebe walked over, and grabbed my shoulder, "Why didn't you tell us, we could've helped?"

"He's vanquished now so why does it matter." At Piper's questioning glance, I continued, "That's what I was doing at his place."

They knew that they would have to yell at me later, so they all pulled me into a hug. It was too much, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled and backed away. Their questioning glances nearly killed me. "Don't you get it, I killed her and all you could do was say how sorry you are. I left her with him. I killed my mother." I ran off in sobs, "I killed her."


	5. A Tiny Glimpse

True Lies

Summary: Mel's life is turned upside down when she finds out her mother was a Halliwell witch. She meets her cousins, but closes her self off from the world. When Chris comes to the past, though, she begins to open up again. Why?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! Chris would still be there if I did. BTW, I don't own the songs either.

Rating: PG13

Setting: Nearing the end of season five and on into season six.

AN: Okay once again this is fanfiction and it definitely doesn't go along with the show completely, there will be slight differences.

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

But now I'm bound to the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

My Immortal

Evanescence

**_True Lies_**

**Chapter Four**

**A Tiny Glimpse**

Last Time….

They knew that they would have to yell at me later, so they all pulled me into a hug. It was too much, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled and backed away. Their questioning glances nearly killed me. "Don't you get it, I killed her and all you could do was say how sorry you are. I left her with him. I killed my mother." I ran off in sobs, "I killed her."

On with it…

MELINDA'S POV

I ran outside and until I couldn't run any longer. The same way I did the day she died. How could they stand me? I can't even stand myself. I found that I had run to P3 without even realizing where I had gone. I decided to go inside, and get out of the rain dripping down from my hair.

DRIP. DRIP. DRIP.

It was begging to drive me crazy. I had to make sure to be safe, but at the same time I didn't want to be. All I wanted to be was dead and safe in my mother's arms. I just wanted to tell her exactly how sorry that I was.

I went into one of the backrooms to find that it was the one that Chris had been staying at for the time. I laid my head gently on his pillow, and it wasn't too long until I fell asleep.

An hour or so later, or some amount of time, I awoke to falling onto the floor. Jerry's evil smirk still haunted my dreams, but at least it wasn't the one where I threw my mother over the cliff.

Slowly, I opened my eyes with them staring at the wood flooring. In my vision was a piece of paper. It had a short poem on it that I read, thinking how odd it seemed.

January 1, 2026 

_HEAR THE WORDS HEAR THE RHYME_

_I SEND UP A SINGLE SIGN_

_THEN MY FUTURE SELF I'LL FIND_

_IN ANOTHER PLACE AND TIME_

At that point, my mind didn't register that I just read a spell. At least, it didn't register until I found myself somewhere else completely. The home was beautiful and I watched someone walk out of a portal that immediately vanished and inside the home. It was a woman who looked to be in her late thirties walk into the house. It was only momentarily though before I realized that it was me.

NOT GOOD VERY NOT GOOD!

I followed myself into the house and find a calendar when I walked in. It wasn't the one on the paper, but it was January 1, 2024. A couple of teenage girls, identical twins as a point of fact, walk in and give me a hug, saying, "I love you mom."

My future self answered with a hug and spoke, "Okay how much money do you two want?" The sarcasm had dripped from every syllable of the statement and they smiled up at my future self.

They ran off and my future self walked into a room in the back. She, I mean I, I mean, oh you know what I mean, walked in to a very messy room with things scattered all throughout the room. Papers. The future version of myself allowed her voice to rise, "Christopher, come here now."

Out the door came Chris Perry, our mysterious, not to mention neurotic whitelighter. His face feigning innocence, "What is it?"

"Your room is a mess. What is with all the paper?"

"I think I can save him. I have a plan. We know whatever happened did so before I was born. So, Bianca and I have a plan. I'll explain later." Her face told him to elaborate and he did as she asked.

"I'm going to go back to about a year before it happened and try to find whoever or whatever it was that turned him."

A little girl walked in who was about 10 or so. HOW MANY KIDS DO I HAVE AND WHY AM I LIVING IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH CHRIS? "Mom can I have a snack please?"

My future self nodded and said, "Go ask your sisters for help." Turning back to Chris, "Do you really think you could pull it off?"

The boy smiled, "I think I can with your help."

"You realize you don't come back to us, I'll kill you." A sly smile slipped across my future face.

"Not if don't get to you first." We both smiled. OKAY THIS IS JUST WEIRD. AM I, IS FUTURE ME, OH PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I ROB THE CRADLE WITH CHRIS.

"Thanks Mel." Chris looked to the floor.

"For what, Kid?"

"For taking care of me and Prue since mom and dad died, for adopting us."

"I love you, kid."

"I love you, too."

"Piper and Leo loved you and little bit so much."

* * *

At that moment, I felt an odd pulling as I landed on the floor where I left in Chris' room at P3. Chris's voice sounded worried as he tried to wake me. It finally clicked those familiar green eyes were Leo's. Not to mention, he did have Piper's neurotic tendencies.

"Chris, we need to talk."

His puzzled look couldn't be hidden, until he saw the spell she held in her hand. The look in her eye told it all. She knew.


	6. The TALK

True Lies

Summary: Mel's life is turned upside down when she finds out her mother was a Halliwell witch. She meets her cousins, but closes her self off from the world. When Chris comes to the past, though, she begins to open up again. Why?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! Chris would still be there if I did. BTW, I don't own the songs either.

Rating: PG13

Setting: Nearing the end of season five and on into season six.

AN: Okay once again this is fan fiction and it definitely doesn't go along with the show completely, there will be slight differences.

A new point of view

A walk in your shoes

I wish I could get inside your head

To see what you see

When you look at me

'Cause I could've lived your life

Instead

Instead

Stacie O'Ricco

Chapter 6

The "TALK"

LAST TIME:

"Chris, we need to talk."

His puzzled look couldn't be hidden until he saw the spell she held in her hand. The look in her eye told it all. She knew.

**Now to continue…**

**CHRIS's POV**

I looked in her eyes and it was clear. She knew who I was, the truth. Not the lies that I had fed the sisters. She had always been the observative one. Mel was always so willing to see beyond what the rest of the world wanted to see.

The truth was that after the "Event," she had taken me in, adopted Prue and I. It had to have been a pain to deal with three teenagers and a baby by herself at such a young age. She handled it though, and never ever complained about it.

I watched her as she looked at me. She shouldn't know. As much as I wanted, no, needed her right now. I couldn't let her into my world. I had to save Wyatt, no other choice.

"Why didn't you tell me, Chris?" She looked utterly baffled.

I had never been able to lie to her, not without her knowing. Nothing had changed and she would know. I don't think I had ever been happier to hear Aunt Phoebe call for me. "Phoebe's calling. I've got to go." With that I orbed out, letting myself off the hook, _for now._

**MELINDA's POV**

After Chris's obvious brush-off, the week got extremely hectic. We found out that Piper's over peppiness and forgetfulness when it came to Leo was actually a spell that Leo cast. He had planned to slowly take it off as she learned to adjust, but Chris had neglected to let us know that Leo had been missing since he disappeared all those months ago.

Wow, it had been such a long drawn out process, getting him back that is. We found out that Leo had been sent to a place called Valhalla. It almost sounded like every man's dream from what they explained, considering they wouldn't allow me to go.

Let me backtrack a bit. Paige decided that Piper needed to get back her memories so that she could help get Leo back and stop acting so oddly. That plan completely backfired causing her to consequently lose ALL her memory.

It was then that they decided to pretend to be Valkyries under Chris's coercion. They rescued Leo, and Piper resisted the anger that seeing him again caused her by still being a Valkyrie. Leo and Chris had some hand-to-hand combat going on.

Everything got back to normal, or at least what passed for normal in the manor. Leo made known his apparent dislike for the neurotic white lighter that supposedly put him in Valhalla.

A couple of days later I sat on a bench in the park. Chris was still ignoring me. I wondered briefly why he must've hated me. It was obvious that he and his parents didn't get along, although it could've been that he didn't want to risk loving them again. I mean I can't say I didn't understand that. What would I do in his situation?

One other thing bothered me. I seemed to be so young to have children that old. I shook that off though. The truth was that all of this scared me. As much as I fight and fuss with Piper, she had been the one holding my life together as of late.

I was so heavily in thought that I didn't even notice Chris sit beside me. If I 'd realized it, I would've dried my tears. I hated people seeing me cry. I felt so weak that way, so broken. It was my job to fix myself, not anyone else's, but there I was next to my future adoptive-son and second cousin showing just how weak I was.

His voice brought me out of my reverie, "Are you okay?"

I jumped at the sound, then answered, "I'm fine."

His solemn voice came through next, "I don't think I've ever seen you cry."

"I don't often." My simple reply was so true. I don't cry. I plan and I fix things. Even if the problem was me. My mother had once caught me before I jumped off the ledge on our apartment. It had been my way of fixing the situation. I couldn't be such a disappointment if I wasn't there.

"I'm sorry." _OoookAY?_

"For what?" His reaction made me wonder if he was okay.

"I just couldn't figure out what to say." I took a deep breath. Thank goodness he isn't a mind reader.

"I can't tell you much." He stated, wisely not using his catch phrase as of late.

"I saw a lot on my own. You have one messy room." It was an attempt to make him laugh, and it worked.

"Usually it's not. You grow up with Piper long enough.." He trailed off. It was then my turn to say I'm sorry, but he just brushed it off.

"You're Piper and Leo's second kid." The statement was answered with a small nod. "And I adopted you." Another nod came from the boy.

"Phoebe, Paige?" His eyes were cast downward answering my question, although he did start to say Future Consequences. I didn't have to wander about that one.

The next was something that I had gathered from all the given information that I really didn't expect him to answer one way or another. "Wyatt, he's…evil, isn't he?" I guess it's the fact that I'm just far enough away from the situation. "Yes." Wow, did his confirmation surprise me.

There was nothing I wanted to do more than to take away the pain from the boy's eyes, as I pulled his head into my shoulder and allowed him to cry. He did.

It was at that moment that I realized he was still a kid, not much older than I was. He had seen horrible things. He felt so fragile in my arms, so afraid. He cried for so long. For once he wasn't being neurotic or hiding like he loved to do, but a child who needed someone, anyone to understand. I wanted so much to help him, to take all the pain away.

I heard a muttered voice make its way up to me. "I love you. I missed you." I knew then that this would be all right. He would succeed and get his perfect world. He deserved it, and I would make sure that he got it.


	7. Chris Crossed, version 20

DISCLAIMER: I can't own this thing, I'm barely on the verge of adulthood.

True Lies

Chapter 7

Chris Crossed (MY VERSION)

The next few months passed by and I began to start dealing with my grief on a conscious level. Things got busy and complicated, but would then go back to everyday normal occurrences. It was almost frustrating, just when things became like they were before they would change again. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige definitely have their hands full dealing with me and they don't even know my secrets yet.

There were times that I wished so much that I could be back at home. Mary and Eb would know how to handle me. They would have forced me to deal with this a long time ago. They knew what all Jerry had done to me. Let's just say he wasn't the ideal father figure. I'm not ready to talk about that yet though, unless it would've been with one of my two best friends of all time.

So, I was trying to handle and juggle a lot of things at the same exact time. I wanted to do it on my own, but Chris just wouldn't seem to let me. He really likes to deal with the freaky demons and then try to get me to talk.

He's pretty good at it too. If I hadn't known before I would've figured it out by the way he knows me so well. I don't let people see me for who I am very often. Paige was starting to get suspicious, but that's okay. In a way, I wished that I could've told them. Piper taught me how to cook and bake, but then I cooked one of my mother's recipes and blew them all out of the water. It's amazing what a down south stew with Whitt's BBQ will do to the senses.

Months went by with plenty of demonic activity. Truth was that Chris kept sending us after these things. He could be rather annoying and frustrating when he wanted to be.

Some things became more and more evident. The hints he was dropping that they didn't get. He could manipulate Piper so easily it was scary, considering even Phoebe hadn't figured that one out yet. He knew where everything in the house was, including things that had been hidden.

I walked in from a vacation to a friend's house for the last few days when I heard loudness coming from the attic. _Just great and I had a chemistry test to study for._

"I'm fine. No bruises, no scars. What's the big deal?" Chris sounded a little too much like a whining child.

"Someone tried to kill you Chris, that's the big deal." Phoebe was next to speak, exasperation plaguing her voice.

Cautiously, I asked, "What happened here?"

"Some demon tried to kill Chris." Piper said flatly, turning the pages in the book so furiously that someone who didn't know her would think that she was worried. Truth was, she was worried, even I wasn't stupid enough to believe that it wasn't true.

"It's no big deal," Chris stated glaring at me as if begging for help.

"You've got the book, could he really be in that much danger? Did you know who it was?" I've never been good at helping.

The frustrating conversation went on for what seemed like forever although it could only be classified as a few minutes. Then Chris orbed out just as suddenly as always, and per ritual Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo yelled for him to come back.

The whole situation perplexed me anyway, since when had they cared what happened to the boy. I know it hurt him, but it was true.

I went to my room, and called Chris. Initially, he ignored me. So, I yelled again more authoritatively, "Christopher, now."

When he didn't show up, I tried again, "Unless you want to be grounded from the day you are born, get your butt down here now."

That was when I realized something was seriously wrong. Chris was a lot of things, including surprisingly obedient to those he respected and cared for. "Leo" I heard myself shriek.

Blue and white lights appeared in front of me and dropped the ever familiar family member. I wasted no time, "Can you sense Chris?" He started to argue, but a simple 'please' stopped him.

His sensing powers worked, but only after Piper called for Leo from the living room. Chris seemed to be writhing in pain as he rolled on the floor.

He was picked up and taken to the couch where Leo began to try to heal him. "What's wrong?" Phoebe's concern shown through.

I caressed his hair away from his cheek, as I heard a simple whisper, "Bianca."

They discussed the identity of aforementioned phoenix witch, before quickly deciding to execute a plan to help their poor white lighter. Phoebe had gotten a flash of emotion off of him that turned out to be love.

For an hour or so afterwards I was unconscious and woke up just in time to follow my ever-nerve-wracking cousins try to fix the Chris situation.

I walked in to see a blue portal illuminating the room in the form of a triquetra. Next to enter my vision was a very self-aware and confident brunette, whom I assumed was Bianca. (Correctly I might add.)

Angry conversation ensued until Piper froze the room. "I get why she didn't freeze, but…how…" she trailed off.

Phoebe took it from there, "unless he's a…"

Chris finished in her place, "I'm a witch. Half-witch half-white lighter. Just like you Paige." Okay, I know there had to been a better way to handle that.

"You lied to us." Paige's voice came through loud and clear.

"It was the only way I could get you to trust me."

Phoebe had to ask, "Trust you?" I know that had to sting. It was high-time for me to step in. "Is that really the issue?"

"You're staying here." Piper authoritatively took control.

"I can't. Bianca stripped my powers."

Bianca was angered that these people were trying to prevent this. It was the best way to keep him safe. She wasn't going to allow him to be hurt because of her selfish pride. She threw an athame toward Piper, which was frozen in mid-air. Quickly she shimmered behind the knife, grabbed it, and held it toward the woman's throat.

Paige and Phoebe were ready with the potion, attempting to threaten the assassin. Bianca then spoke to the younger pair of sisters, "I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it." That shut them up.

Chris's pleading voice cut through the fog that seemed to take hold of the room. "Don't. You kill her and neither one of us will have a future to go back to and you know it."

"What do you mean?" Paige inquired.

"You'll find out, if you live long enough." Bianca and Chris walked toward the portal.

"Chris," I spoke out but didn't get to finish seeing that he had already gone through the portal.

Hours were spent trying to figure out a way to bring the boy back to us. None of us seemed to be able to produce anything and I was growing increasingly worried. Paige came up with the idea that we needed to send him his powers through the floorboard from a coded message he gave Piper before he stepped through.

Not a full minute later, Chris came barreling out of the portal. It was all I could do, not to run to the boy and make sure he was okay. He knew this and acknowledged it by sending me an apologetic glance.

He answered all questions, as honestly as he could before orbing out. I realized at that moment that was about to become a war, and that I better brace myself for the affects.

Later, we actually got to talk, which I found to be something that he needed. He tried to orb out to the bridge to be alone, but I grabbed his hand and ended up going with him. It was REALLY tall. REALLY tall. I watched as he rested up against one of those things that hold up the bridge. He began to cry like he did the last time.

I did the only thing that I knew to do. I sat down beside him and let him cry into my shoulder, gently caressing his hair and pushing it out of his face.

We sat there for hours like this, and neither dared move. Chris cried until he couldn't cry anymore. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were sagging and red, and once again I wished that I could take away his burden. I reverted back to blaming myself. Why had I let the boy turn out this way? How did I deserve to be his mom anyway? Even if I wasn't, won't be, am not, WHATEVER, his real mom.

He must have known what I was thinking, because his shaky voice cut through the silence like a scissor through hair, "You were great. Don't think that."

"You know that's a little more than creepy." I said with a sly smile slipping onto my facial features, which he quickly caught.

"As creepy as the fact that I know what's going to happen in your future." He shot back. I bit back my laughter, and immediately went back to my ever-serious exterior.

"You know what kid, I love ya." I stated with a smile on my face.

"I love you too, but I'm not a kid. I'm older than you." A small smile made its way onto his face, and I knew that it had worked. I had successfully released his mind of Bianca for the time.

"Do you want to get technical? I mean, you're not even a fetus yet." He glared at me, knowing that I had him there.

"I'm sorry…about everything." I was trying to get to the point of what an awful mother I had to have been. Sometimes, I get really insecure. 

He seemed to understand what I was saying, and we both stood up. He took my hands, and looked me straight in the eye. His eyes showing no deceit, "As far as I'm concerned I have two mothers that I love and care for deeply. Please quit doubting yourself. Other than mom, no one could have done better than you did."

I let a tear of happiness stream down my face, as I looked at this great boy standing in front of me. This boy that I helped raise and would jump off a bridge for without a second thought. A simple smile and a single tear of joy reared their heads as I spoke, "Thank you, Christopher."


	8. The Weirdest Family in the Universe

DISCLAIMER: I can't own this TV show, I'm barely on the verge of adulthood.

A/N: This leads into the next chapter that will go in between these episodes and the genie episode.

True Lies

Chapter 8

The Weirdest Family in the Universe

I have to say that I was born into the weirdest family in the universe. Most families write names and phones numbers on things that they misplace. Not our family. Grams cast a spell on her hippie boots to 'return to sender,' which would be fine if it hadn't sent Paige reeling into the past.

Grams' first husband, grandpa, was killed by a dear friend of hers that had turned out to be a warlock, and Paige stopped it. That turned Grams in the present into a major "hippie." What were the people in the 70's thinking? Anyway, everything was fixed that week, and Chris spent plenty more time arguing with his father. They fight as badly as my mom and I did, before she died.

The next week was just as weird. I swear that this family relies on magic way too much. It was Piper's birthday, so she did the only thing she could do, renounce men. Go figure. Chris's two hour rant about it was hilarious. It was like he was debating with his mother's imaginary self in front of him.

Anyway, so instead of a normal birthday or even just setting Piper up on a date, Paige and Phoebe created her the 'perfect man,' whatever that means. So Chris realized just how useful this would be and made each charmed one fall in love with him. The "perfect man" made them all believe that they wanted to bind baby Wyatt's powers.

It never happened, though. I also had a serious discussion with Chris about manipulation. We seem to have that talk quite a bit. Of course, it always seems to go in one ear and out the other.

Relationships in the Halliwell manor are always shaky at best. They were definitely put to the test last week when Jason witnessed Paige orbing, At the same time, Richard decided to use the Book of Shadows to "cleanse his karma," after Paige specifically told him not to do so.

The spell backfired, big surprise, and turned Phoebe into a French spy. Paige was mad at him, but not too much. Jason ended up being scared of spy-Phoebe, and was about to get hurt. Phoebe became herself again, though, just in time to save Jason's life and after he covered for her and thanked her, he left.

To cap off a "great" month, we had a headless horseman running through the manor and chopping off Piper's head. Piper said some really hurtful things to Chris lately so he hasn't showed up around here that much. I've been sneaking off to see him at P3. Phoebe actually asked if I had a crush on him one time. That's just gross to think about.

So, Piper was a head. Paige was teaching a class at magic school with the kid that has conjured the thing that decapitated Piper's head. Chris was doing Chris things. Leo gushed about his mentor, Gideon. The guy looked like a fruitcake, but that's just me. Wyatt stayed in the nursery at the school, which left me to follow Phoebe while she follows this really odd-looking animal, in my opinion.

So, I followed Pheobe until the animal turned into a girl, a student. She explained something about us needing to see something that would help us see more clearly. We were to go on a vision quest, separate vision quests actually. I followed her instructions, and soon felt like I was surrounded by fog.

_I walked into a room that I knew. It was my room back home. Why was I there? I watched a younger version of myself cross the room. What was I doing? _

_My heart started to beat faster as I saw Jerry enter the room and grab my younger self. I remembered this day, and I most certainly didn't want to see it. I ran to Jerry and attempted to punch him, but it didn't work. He turned away from little me, and sent an energy ball toward me that knocked me backward. _

_He smiled largely at me, and I couldn't figure out why he saw me. I knew what came next but he simply seemed to relish in making me a nervous wreck. These were the things that I had tried so hard to forget. _

_Just when I thought I was going to have to watch, I felt a tug at my stomach and then found myself at school. It was my freshman year. I remember that day perfectly. It was the day he took it further than anyone ever should._

_I hadn't done anything wrong that day, other than exist that is. I guess it was enough of a simple reminder, because I was then pushed forward to the day on the balcony. Mom hadn't believed me. I was simply 'acting out' in her mind. How a child of thirteen explain something that vividly though? There was a simple explanation, according to Jerry,** that darn TV.** My mom bought it, go figure. _

_The balcony incident was all about that, but it wasn't the balcony that I was taken back to then. It was beforehand with Jerry. "I will haunt you forever," he had said. _

_Once again, I felt the tug. I didn't recognize this place though. It had a dreary feel to it almost like a cave. Underworld? Why would I be in the underworld? His voice repeated the quote from the memory, "I will haunt you forever."_

_Well, at least the tug was starting to get easier on my stomach. I was in the manor, but things had changed a lot. Toys were all over the floor. Two boys sat trying to figure out some puzzle, while two identical girls fought over a toy purse. "You can share that." I heard myself talk. _

_I looked down to find that I had grown up about six years. The little girls looked to be five or six. The younger of the boys seemed to be about the same age. The older one was probably seven or eight. It wasn't until then that I saw his piercing green orbs that I had grown so used to by now. It must have been Chris and Wyatt. That would have made the girls my twins, which would be why I just told them what to do._

_I looked up to see Piper walking out of the room with Paige in tow. Paige was talking about some new beau and Piper was tidying up as she listened. I looked over to see a very pregnant Phoebe. She was still as beautiful as ever, though._

_Chris looked up into her eyes and spoke to her, "We need your help Aunt Phoebe." The twins stood beside me, "Mom, can we go with Chris to Jamie's party?" One twin asked. "We'll talk about it later," was my automatic response. _

At that point, I was pulled out of the vision quest. Phoebe was still going through hers because she had fought it the first few times that she tried. When I woke up, I noticed that the girl was gone.

It wasn't long before Chris orbed in front of me, "What's going on, Christopher?" I asked.

"We need both of your help." He walked over in front of Phoebe and began to shake her ever so gently. "Phoebe," he whispered, "Phoebe."

She still didn't stir, so he spoke louder, "We need your help, Phoebe." She opened her eyes slowly and I caught a small glint of recognition in her eyes, but I let it go. It wasn't important at the moment.

We both took Chris's hand; one on either side. We were orbed to the manor, where the charmed ones concocted a magnificent scheme to fix the situation. Well, it didn't work. So, instead of simply having a headless Piper, we also had headless Phoebe and headless Paige.

The rest wasn't that important. They got their heads back on their bodies, found the boy who did it, and sent him home. That was the whole point; the boy had wanted Gideon to let him go home. It still amazes me that people tend to ignore requests like that until they become lethal. If the crazy-looking elder would have just listened to the boy in the first place, there would have been no need for headless anybodies.

So, I was sitting in the back room on Chris's bed, later on that day. For some reason, I couldn't get that vision quest out of my head. The truth was that Jerry always has and always will scare me, even when he isn't really here.

"When are you planning on telling them, Chris?" I had been pushing for weeks especially since one of my two favorite nephews would soon cease to exist.

"You know good and well that I won't." He answered just like he always did, and it infuriated me.

"Well, I will. I'm not lying to them, and they need to know." I answered as I stood and opened the door. Instead of going to the Charmed Ones, I was stopped by Phoebe standing in the doorway.

"Can I talk with the two of you?" Phoebe inquired.

I walked backward to sit down, hoping that she wasn't going to tell Chris about the "crush." I think that it would probably hurt her feelings if we both burst out laughing like I knew that we would.

"Are you going to kick me out of here too?" Chris asked with an underlying hurt that I didn't fail to notice.

She didn't really give him an answer. She just started in on her speech, "I need to ask you something, and I want the truth. No running. No lies. Just the truth. Can you do that?"

There was definitely hesitation, so I started to chime in, "Chris, this is the time to start, even if you don't do it for yourself."

He glared at me, then turned to Phoebe and nodded, conceding.

"Are you Wyatt's brother?" It didn't even sound like a question really, and we sat in stunned silence for many long moments.

"Only if I can get Piper and Leo back together in time," his voice was so small and quiet, but it seemed to resound in Phoebe's ears.

Phoebe's eyes were fierce as they turned to look at me, "And you knew?"

"Yea, I did. Sorry Phoebe, but he asked me to keep it a secret. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I agreed. How did you know?"

"Vision quest," was her simple answer.

"You can't tell Piper. Please!" Chris pleaded with his aunt.

She let out a sigh, but when she looked into his watery eyes she just couldn't say no. "I won't, but no more secrets!"

"There will be more secrets. Future Consequences. I screwed up letting the two of you know. I'm sorry, Aunt Phoebe, but it has to be this way." Chris said.

"Aunt Phoebe, I like the sound of that." She walked up and began pinching his cheeks and mumbling about what a cute baby he was going to be.

I smiled as I watched Chris shrink away, laughing the whole time. I think that he missed his family, and at least this was somewhat close. Phoebe kept asking questions, only to get sarcastic comments thrown back at her.

I started to sneak out, and leave the two alone. That was when Chris walked up to me, and stopped me. "Don't leave."

"You two bond. You need to." I told him.

"We never got around to talking about what was upsetting you; this can wait." His comment seemed to pique Phoebe's interest.

"We'll talk about it later. I really need to go." I tried to get out before empathic Phoebe kicked in, but I didn't.

"You're afraid." She stated, as if telling me what I was feeling was absolutely normal. In this house, though, nothing is ever normal.

"I'm fine." I said as I walked out.

The truth was I kept seeing Jerry's face flash in front of me. As much as I loved getting a glimpse at my girls and future nephews, I wished that I never took that vision quest. I walked out, phone in hand.

"Mary"

"Melinda, is that you? It's been a while."

"Where are you this weekend?"

"Actually, I'm in a small town in California. Why?"

"How far is it from San Francisco?"

"A half an hour or so. Why?"

"Get ready California. I'm headed your way. I need to talk, and as much as I love this family, no one can help me like you and Ebony can."

"See you soon then."

"See ya"

I hung up the phone and immediately yelled at the sky for no apparent reason, "LEO!"


	9. Shock

This is as subdued as I could make it, but I have to have it this way. I have my reasons. 

I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW…I BARELY HAVE ENOUGH CASH FOR LUNCH.

Mel's POV 

Leo dropped me off at an ice cream parlor around the corner, and I knew that I had to cover for some time, so I picked up some Rocky Road and then ate. We were planning to meet at the local pizza shop. It was across the street. 

I couldn't wait to see one of my two best friends in the entire world. She was the only one who knew everything that Jerry had done to me. Mary was the one person above all that I could count on for absolutely anything.

We met there and talked for hours upon hours, and I was content to not get too deep. Once again, though, my best friend saw straight through my charade and called me on it.

"What's wrong, Mel? You're upset, and as much as I enjoyed getting a call from you…"

"I had a dream. Jerry kept reminding me that he would come back. NO MATTER WHAT!" Mel answered her friend, shakily.

"You told me he was dead. It's probably some fear that you haven't gotten over." Mary tried to console me, but I knew better.

**Chris's POV**

I orbed to Mel, after the conversation with Aunt Phoebe. She had seemed really upset when she left. When I saw her talking to someone, I looked for a table close. I wanted make sure she was all right.

"It wouldn't be the first time he came back from the dead. Don't you remember, last time they even found his body." My adoptive mother told her friend. "The guy has the most uncanny ability to survive."

I didn't know what they were talking about but I kept listening. If she caught me, she would toast me. Aunt Mel was always all about respecting other's privacy.

Truth was, something didn't feel right. I could feel it in my soul that something was about to happen. I remembered that she, well her future self, had once told me that she was really out of it for a while before the twins and I were born. The twins had been born about a month or so before I did.

Anyway, they continued to talk about someone, but I couldn't figure out who they were talking about. I was hiding myself and couldn't exactly see what was going on.

After listening for a long while I heard my adoptive mother let out a gut-wrenching scream. I jumped out of the shadow to see a warlock flying backward as a direct result of her telekinesis. She wasn't even looking in that direction though. I looked to see her friend, Mary, lying unmoving on the ground.

The warlock looked familiar to me. It seemed that I had seen or dealt with him before. Of course, it could be just another demon from the book of shadows.

Mel was shaking her hard and slapping her face. I could clearly see the fear on her face. It was then that I remembered her and Ebony, one of her friends, talking about an old friend that had died.

The warlock got back up, and began to stalk toward his prey. She had her back to him, much more worried about Mary. He wasn't getting to her. I wouldn't let him. I threw my arm out and sent him flying.

Mel still hadn't looked away from Mary, but I knew she was in no shape to fight. The warlock turned to me and I threw my arm out once again, but it didn't work due to the warlock's power of deflection.

I hadn't counted on that, but he quickly turned to me and smiled. "No one will get between me and my girl. I suggest you back off young witch"

"Not a chance in hell," I yelled as I rushed him, trying to think of a way to catch him off guard.

What I didn't see was the ball of fire headed my way. At least I didn't see it, until it hit me in the chest. After that I don't remember anything.

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

I woke up, and it was a few seconds before I remembered what had transpired. I looked over and saw Mary's body. I checked for a pulse only to find none. I had no idea how long that I had been out.

I quickly sensed for Mel, praying that she was still alive. She was in a nearby cave, and thankfully alive. I orbed to the front of the cave, cautiously, in case the familiar looking warlock was still there.

I only took a few steps before I saw my adoptive mother's pants lying on the ground. Why in the world? I had no clue, at least not until I started finding more and more clothes. I nearly threw up just thinking about such a thing.

It didn't take long until I found mom, alone and tied to a bed. I didn't take time to think about it. If I would have I don't know what I would have done. I touched her hand, looking at her as little as possible and orbed her to the couch at the manor. 

There wasn't much that could shake me, but I was in tears the moment I realized what was going on. I yelled for anyone close as soon as I got there. At that point, even Leo would have appeased me. Aunt Phoebe and Mom came running from the next room over.

Mom immediately took charge, by putting a blanket over Mel. She told Aunt Phoebe to go get her some clothes. She quickly yelled for Leo, but I couldn't move. Even when she asked me what happened, I couldn't move.

Some things were coming together that I wish weren't. I had seen my brother decimate the world with the flick of the wrist. I had seen whole cities crumble as if they had no foundation. I had seen my brother start on the road to revenge. I had watched my very own brother put a stake through Bianca. My own father had tried to kill me in Valhalla, and I handled it all.

How was I supposed to handle this? I broke completely, unable to do anything. I don't remember feeling this scared, sad, and angry since mom had died. Even Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige's death didn't quite hurt this much. If I was in my right mind, I would probably have gone after the warlock, but that wasn't the case.

She had taken care of me, loved me. Mel had adopted Prue and I, and helped us through the most difficult time in our lives. Yet all I could do for her was stare and cry. I could have stopped it. I should have stopped it.

Piper was still trying to get anything out of me, while Leo was healing her. I tried to say something, anything. Aunt Phoebe walked down the stairs with some of her pajamas, her favorite pajamas.

I could hear Leo's accusations. "What did you to her? Why did you do this?" Both Phoebe and Piper tried to stop him, but neither could. All I could do was sit there, hoping, praying that she was fine. This was why she never spoke of the twin's dad.

I back away from Leo and his accusations until I hit the wall. I put my head in between my legs, and cried harder. I should be doing something. I should be helping, but I can't. Leo was still saying things with Piper and Phoebe trying to calm him down.

"Leave him be Leo." Mom, my second mom, sat up off the couch. Thankfully, she was fully clothed. Leo stopped in his tracks to see the tearstained girl. She slowly stood and walked to me. She ignored the others all the way.

I could see Aunt Paige orb in beside Aunt Phoebe, as she crouched in front of me. It was my fault. Okay, so that doesn't make any sense because it obviously happened in my timeline, but I could have stopped it.

Instead of what she should have done, throwing me out or something more, she gathered my frail form into a hug. All I could do was stutter out, "W.Wh.Wha.What?"

Everyone else had a similar reaction, but she didn't seem to care. She gently whispered that it was okay, before turning to Leo. "I need to go to where I was. He attacked Mary. She could be long dead by now."

"Who?" Piper asked, but was met by her cousin insisting that Leo orb her to her friend. They all followed, bar me. I had already seen Mary, her friend. I did the only thing that I could do, now that my mind was finally starting to get a grasp on what was going on. She said that she would explain after they get back.

That gave him time to plot.

MEL'S POV 

Everyone else was so worried about me, when all I wanted was to see Mary. She was dead, long dead by the time we got there. I gave my condolences to her mom, as the rest of my family did.

All I could do was cry for Mary. I needed to get home, so that I could get in touch with my family, my stepsister. Jerry would soon find her. First, I have to explain though.

Back at the manor, before I could let Piper and them know what was going on, I went to Christopher. No matter what, he could not hear this.

"Chris, I need you to go research whatever demon you have on that ever-growing list of yours."

"Not until I know who to go kill for doing…that…. to you."

I stood close to him, making sure he could see the resolve in my eyes, "Go, now! I need to talk with them. I have something I need to do and don't have the time to argue with you."

"No, I want to know. I need to know, if only for the twins."

The rest of them had to be staring at us, but he didn't seem to get it. "You are NOT going to be in here. That's it. No discussion. I do not want or need you to know about this. By heaven, it's scary enough telling them, and I need to go get my stepsister. So, do what I say and we'll talk later."

"Why can't he stay?" Leo asked, ever oblivious to the circumstance. Did he not see how Chris reacted earlier? When I tell them it isn't the first time, he'll go catatonic. Not to mention, my future adoptive son does not need to hear this. It's crazy!

"Because she will one day be my mom."

After all this time, he chooses now to say something? I looked at Phoebe, who was amazingly dumbfounded. I looked at Chris and saw that he just realized what he just said.

"After my mom died, Mel adopted me. She saw it in her tiny glimpse of the future and thinks she can still treat me like a child."

Okay, so now not only were they all shocked at the revelation that Chris was related, even if they didn't have the whole story. Well, with the exception of Phoebe who seemed to be digesting the fact that Piper and Leo were going to die.

I breathed in deep, turned to Chris, "I never said you were a baby, but you didn't need to hear this." I turned back to everyone else. "You want an explanation. Okay. Jerry just refuses to die."

I didn't wait for any of their reactions. I stomped out of the house, grabbed my phone and called the airport. I needed a ticket to Birmingham, Alabama. Ebony was not going to be hurt because I'm not punctual.


	10. Aftermath

I DO NOT OWN THIS SHOW…I BARELY HAVE ENOUGH CASH FOR LUNCH.

MEL 

Okay, so now that I'm on the plane back home, I realize that it would have been smarter to orb. What can I do now though? I think I left them all in shock and that's how I've gotten this far without them showing up.

The plane lands in a little while, so I think back onto what happened. Bile caught in my throat as I realized, truly realized, that Mary was dead. Mary and Eb have always been the only two that knew.

Ebony knew because Jerry was her real father. She is nothing like him, though. She follows her mother in her beliefs in God.

Mary had always been her closest friend, and she was the only one who had been told about the beatings that her and Ebony had gotten at Jerry's hands.

Now she was dead.

It was all my fault.

I should have never told her. It was why he went after her.

I let myself cry. No one noticed because I was in a seat alone.

The plane landed and I wasted no time getting off and finding a cab. It was Wednesday night, so she would be at church. I directed the driver to where she would be, church.

CHRIS 

It was many long minutes before anyone moved. What did she just say?

The words drifted back into my mind, _Jerry just refuses to die._

Why did that strike a chord with me? Jerry, where had I heard that name? Wasn't that the name of her stepfather, the one that we vanquished?

Phoebe was the first to find her voice, "Jerry?"

Paige was next, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

Piper pulled herself out of it next, "Wasn't that the warlock she said had killed her mom?"

Leo decided to chime in, "She went after him, vanquished him."

I heard Aunt Phoebe utter those words again, "Jerry just refuses to die." She almost seemed as if she was catching on.

My mind raced as I listened to them talk. That was who she was telling her friend. Mary, about before he attacked. She had been upset about it after the vision quest. Why hadn't I questioned her then? Why didn't she let anyone know if she thought that he was coming? How come I had never wondered even for a single second who the twins' father was? What was I doing sitting here doing nothing?

"I'll kill him." The whisper resounded as loud as the loudest shout could, and the Charmed Ones and Leo turned to me. I think they had forgotten I was there.

Aunt Phoebe slowly walked in front of me, as if approaching a scared child, "Are you okay?"

Once again, I repeated myself, "I'll kill him."

Piper sat down in front of me, next to Aunt Phoebe, "I know that you're angry sweetie, but we know nothing of his powers. We can't do that. I know you're worried about…" she paused, not knowing what to call Mel.

It wasn't until that moment that we all realized that Aunt Mel had left.

"Where did she go?" Paige asked the question plaguing everyone's minds. As one, we all turn to Leo.

His face scrunched as he sensed for the girl. How long had we stood there in shock? "She's in Birmingham, Alabama."

Piper's voice broke the stunned silence, "WHAT?"

Piper's scream was the last thing I heard as I orbed to Birmingham, to my adoptive mother.

MEL 

I walked into the backside of the church where they had the choir practices for the youth. I went in and was instantly drawn into the songs that they sang. It wasn't long until I spotted Ebony.

"Hey Eb, I need to talk to you." I said.

I saw blue orbs form in the corner as I heard an old friend named Meredith say, "Oh, and no hello for the rest of us."

"Sorry Mere, Hey. How is everyone? Eb, we really need to talk."

They chorused a 'we're good.' Ebony and I left together quickly.

"Eb, he's back." I said, realizing that I didn't have time to waste. He would be here for her soon. I saw Chris sneak out of the classroom following me.

"He always comes back. What else is new?" She asked nonchalantly, as if this was a practiced conversation.

"He killed Mary, Ebony. We need to get you to safety now. Do you trust me?" What I was about to do was very risky, but there was a good chance she already knew.

"Always and forever, we're sisters." She replied with ease.

Now came the hard part. "Do you believe in magic?" She gave a simple nod, and I took it as confirmation to continue.

"I know a way to get us both out of dodge, but it is by magic."

"How?" A simple question that could take hours to explain, so instead I tried a different approach.

"Christopher, do you really think I don't know you're here?" Ebony followed my eyes to Chris, and looked back to me questioningly.

"You trust me, right?" I asked once again for confirmation.

"Yes."

"Then take my hand and close your eyes." I told my sister. "Chris, the manor." I commanded.

"Are you sure?" Chris's voice seemed shaken, which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"I'm sure, Christopher."

With that the familiar sensation of white and blue orbs surrounded me and I opened my eyes to see the attic of the manor.

I turned to Chris and smiled, "Thank you."

I turned back to my sister, "We're safe here. There are people here who can protect us."

"What just happened?"

"Chris orbed us here, to my family's place."

I explained to her the entire thing and we decided that we would use our combined accounts to get her a place close by. When we were little, we had both began to save money for that day when we were too afraid and needed to get away. Combined, we had stored away around ten thousand dollars.

I know that sounds a little ridiculous, but it's true. When you've been saving fifteen-dollar allowances weekly since you were seven, it adds up. Multiply that times to and see how much you have.

Within hours, everything was set up. Which meant one amazing thing. I had to face the family now about the entire situation.

At least, I would have if Phoebe didn't come home with a, get this, genie. We're talking Aladdin; rub the lamp, three wishes, genie.

And so begins another crazy day in the Halliwell manor.

-


	11. One Day at a Time

Melinda Denae Warren was scared. No one was willing to notice with that dang genie hanging around somewhere, but it did not change the facts. I could hear Piper in the other room yelling at Phoebe about how she knew better than to make wishes with a genie. Chris's insistance on keeping Piper there was getting on Phoebe's nerves, too. I ignored it for a moment as I thought about my situation.

Pregnant. With my stepfather's kids. Seventeen years old and pregnant with my demonic stepfather's twin girls. How was I going to be able to handle this? How did I do it in my other life? One thing was for sure, I was in for the ride of my life.

She was thinking about that when I heard Piper's voice raise once again, "What the hell? Where's Phoebe?" At that I ran headlong up the stairs to figure out what was happening. As I reached the top, I saw Chris staring at the bottle the genie stayed in and Phoebes was nowhere to be seen.

"What's going on?" I asked Piper, trying to respect Chris. He had not talked to me since he brought me and Ebony back from Birmingham. It was breaking my heart, but what was there that I could do? I could not force an adult boy to deal with me, even if I did raise him for half his life.

"The genie was a demon, and now Phoebe's a genie. Phoebe would you get out of there?" Piper was extremely frustrated.

Phoebe's answer didn't help matters either, "I don't know how. Maybe...Command me."

Piper tried, but when it didn't work she heard Phoebe say, "Not you, my master." When I realized that meant Chris, I was about to fall over and laugh my head off. Maybe a little family time is good for me right now. I've never really had that to fall back onto. Christopher seemed dumbfounded, and Phoebe knew she was in trouble.

All I could do was laugh, when Leo told us that there was a warning label on the bottle.

CHRIS'S POV

My mind is running in so many directions right now. Things are really complicated. Mom would know what to do. She always knows what to do. Things are out of control.

Add Phoebe being a genie to the mix and you have complete madness. There were things I could get out of it though. Like, I don't know. I'll think of something, eventually.

Aunt Mel...my mind just keeps going back to her. How did I not know? Why didn't I stop Jerry? Why can't I just talk to her? Probably because she'll try to comfort me. She was the one that was hurt. She never makes sense about that kind of thing.

So, that sends me back to the being conceived problem I'm having. Mom and Dad are really not on the best of terms. How do I get them together. The love potion and any spells have pretty much been vetoed. I really don't want to end up as the son of the 'fireman.' I'll bet he's a demon in disguise anyway. If he lays one finger on my mother... Wow, I can be paranoid. _Paranoid and Neurotic._ I heard Madison's voice tell me. She was the oldest of the twins.

I turned the corner, when I had a brilliant thought. I saw that the sister's were in the living room. "Phoebe, can I have a word with you...in private." Phoebe went to the kitchen with me.

After a few minutes of argument over her "terms" for getting mom and dad back together. I couldn't stand there and listen to her, "I wish that my mom and dad would sleep together." She murmered a few words, before putting her hands together and nodding her head.

An audible thump came from the other room, and before I could ask my aunt about it, Mel's voice broke through yelling for help. When I saw my parents laying on the floor together asleep, I looked directly to Phoebe. I didn't even have to ask the question. "You wished for them to sleep together," she made a small smile, "well, they're sleeping...together."

"You wished what?" I turned to Mel who just seemed confused about the entire situation.

"Well, I have to be born." I answered hoping she would drop it.

"You told me that you still had a few weeks. We can come up with a better way than this. Plus, there are bigger things going on right now." Why did she always have to have a good point? It was impossible to find fault in her ideas. I looked at Phoebe who seemed to think that her cousin had said exactly what needed to be said.

"You know what, Phoebe get back in the bottle." With that I watched her become small and go into the bottle. I think Mel was about to yell at me, but Aunt Paige orbed in beside her.

"What happened to them?" Paige seemed to ask Mel first, but she held up her hand as if to say leave me out of it. Quickly, Paige turned to me.

"You, Phoebe, and Leo have all been acting weird since before. What's going on?"

"I kind of made...a...wish." Mel rolled her eyes beside Paige, and she eyed me. I hate when they do this. I can't lie when they do that, "or two."

"What? Now not only do I have to worry about Richard, but about you too. What...what did you wish for?"

"I wished for Leo to get over his issues with me, which was an accident, by the way."

"The other one, Chris." Mel pushed, knowing that this way I would have to tell Aunt Paige the truth.

"And for Piper and Leo to sleep together." Paige went into some sort of panic mode, ranting about me being a future sexual offender.

"No...no...wait...they're my parents..." That finally seemed to stop Aunt Paige in her tracks. "I'm Piper and Leo's son, and I don't have much time to be born."

Paige's face changed from emotion to emotion, until she fell back onto the couch. "This is all so wrong."

It was at that moment that Paige remembered the discussion between them, Mel, and Chris just a little bit ago.

"_Why can't he stay?" Leo asked, ever oblivious to the circumstance. Did he not see how Chris reacted earlier? When I tell them it isn't the first time, he'll go catatonic. Not to mention, my future adoptive son does not need to hear this. It's crazy!_

"_Because she will one day be my mom."_

_After all this time, he chooses now to say something? I looked at Phoebe, who was amazingly dumbfounded. I looked at Chris and saw that he just realized what he just said._

"_After my mom died, Mel adopted me. She saw it in her tiny glimpse of the future and thinks she can still treat me like a child."_

"Piper and Leo?" Now it was Aunt Mel's time to chime in. "HUH?"

"Your parents...they die." I lowered my head, hoping that she wouldn't talk about it.

**MEL'S POV**

Okay, so things got complicated, which helped me to momentarily forget my problems. After the Charmed Ones once again almost died, they put Jenny the demon back into her bottle and she was once again Jenny the genie.

Piper and Leo were okay, even if Chris ran Greg away and Piper's going to yell when she finds out. I actually think it's kind of cute, but hey, that's from the prospective of an outsider. I just took the pregnacy test, and surprise, surprise, my throwing up had been morning sickness.

I'm just glad the sister's haven't exactly noticed yet. That is going to be one interesting conversation for anyone who isn't me. I just can't wait.

Chris is still avoiding me, which does hurt. I can't blame him though. That's the kind of information that sends someone's world crashing to the ground if you hadn't lived with it for all your life.

You see, everyone else may be worried about this, but I'm terrified. I'm not ready to be a mom. I can't even take care of myself half the time. Now, I'm going to have to be responsible for the lives of two kids. Man, could I use some coffee, or here's an idea, sleep. I won't though.

I heard Phoebe from behind me, but decided to ignore her until she spoke. It didn't take long. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

"And you're lying." She turned my face toward her and wiped a single tear that had slipped while I was alone. "You're scared."

"Yeah," was all I said and I that I had to say. "I"m sorry I didn't tell you about Chris and the other stuff that I had found out."

"Not now, honey." Phoebe whispered in my ear, and I could almost hear my mother saying the words. She was so much like mom, always wanting to help and seeming to know what to say.

"I'm pregnant, Phoebe. With twins. I saw it in the visions. How am I going to do this?"

"One day at a time, sweetie. One day at a time."


	12. The Revelation

PIPER'S POV

Chris stood in the doorway. Chris Perry. Chris Perry Halliwell. Chris, the neurotic whitelighter from the future. My son. I touched my belly, and I knew. Phoebe and Paige must have left, but I was focused on Chris, my newly discovered 22 year old son that I had treated like trash.

I looked at Chris, really looked. How could I not have seen it? How could we have treated him like that? He was every bit a Halliwell, with the exception of Leo's eyes. Eyes that I should have recognized.

Chris squirmed, then spoke softly, "I'll go." It took me until I saw those blue lights before I could respond, "Chris." He reformed, not saying a word. He looked so uncomfortable. Almost as if he was afraid of me.

I stood slowly and walked toward him, but all he did was find something interesting on his shoes. As I got closer, memories came flying into my head at lightspeed. As soon as they were there, they left. Memories like the day I kicked him out. I kicked my son out of his home.

I got close to him, and gently wiped my hand across his face. He flinched away at the first touch, but when I gently brushed the hair out of his face he didn't. "My son."

"Wyatt's little brother." I was stunned at the insanity of what I had just said. The 22 year old future boy was actually my second-born. His older brother hadn't even started at a preschool fulltime yet.

My eyes met my son's and I smiled meekly at him. A single tear ran down my left cheek as I pulled my little boy into my arms. At first, nothing happened but he eventually relaxed into the embrace.

I don't care why or how. He is my son! And I am going to be his mother.

"You did good, my brave boy." I whispered, still holding on tight.

"I did?" he asked.

"You did. I love you."

"I love you too." He let go and smiled at me, with a smile that melted my heart.

"You need to do that more often."

"What?"

"Smile. You have a handsome smile."

CHRIS'S POV

We walked into the other room, and I felt more at ease when I could sit. Wyatt toddled over to me, "Kwiss." He pointed and I smiled at him. It's hard to see him and my Wyatt as the same person. I missed my brother, almost as much as I missed my mom.

Mom was trying so hard. I didn't really want to be here, but I stayed for her.

My thought were interrupted, when mom said, "I'm sorry."

I turned to her, confused. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Kicking you out, trying to blow you up, letting Leo..." she trailed off, probably realizing that Leo had hit his own son.

"You didn't know, and I would've been more worried if you didn't do those things."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled, "Family trumps everything, if you wouldn't have acted like that I'm pretty sure I would've pegged you as a shapeshifter or something."

"I guess so." She answered. Her voice seemed shaky. I have missed her so much. There had been so many times that I had wanted so badly to tell her. My mother was standing in front of me. Not Piper, my mother. I hadn't seen mom since my fourteenth birthday.

How was I supposed to act? What was I supposed to say? She seemed to be memorizing my every part, and it made me feel nervous. I don't like this kind of scrutiny, especially from her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little shocked. Of all the people you could've been, I wasn't expecting this. I'm pregnant."

I just stared at her, she was acting weird compared to normal, but I guess this was an extraordinary situation. I needed to get out of there. Quickly.

"I'm supposed to meet with someone about a lead, so I need to go." She didn't seem to object, so I left in the sea of blue orbs that I used so often.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, get back here NOW!" Mom's voice caught me in my tracks. I changed the direction of my orbs to go straight to the manor.

"Piper?" I questioned slowly, nevously.

Her answer came immediately, "You mean mom." It wasn't really a question.

I couldn't look into her eyes. I couldn't let her in. My mom died eight years ago. Mom.

She must've realized that I wasn't going to answer, because she said, "What's your favorite meal, Chris? I'm going to make it for you. You're far too skinny."

My favorite meal. Pancakes. I love pancakes. "It's pancakes."

"Sit," I heard and responded. I sat down in the chair.

"New rule: You do NOT go demon hunting alone."

"But, mom..."

MEL's POV

Phoebe could be annoying when she wanted to be. She is insisting that I go to the doctor and make sure I'm pregnant. As if the constant nausea isn't enough. I know that she's trying to help but for heaven above, what does she want from me. I'm not exactly Ms. Follow-rules-without-a-second-thought.

Truth is, I KNOW I'm pregnant. This is more to ease her mind about my physical condition. Phoebe has been worried since I told her, and her empathy has been running wild, even with the blocking potion. What do you expect though. Chris and Piper are having their first talk as mother and son. How exactly do you get more emotional than that.

"You know Phoebe, we could always just go home and take the at-home pregnancy-stick-thing. It would be much cheaper."

Phoebe simply rolled her eyes at me, and pushed me forward into the doctor's office. I had rehearsed this in my head over and over. The discussion over how I got pregnant. I mean, it was inevitable. The doctor would ask, and I would have to stumble over an answer.

I saw the name of the hospital, and once again tried to get out of this. I think I'd much rather be listening to the mother-son reunion going on.

"I'll clean your room for you if you postpone this torture."

Phoebe sent a glare my way, saying 'you're not getting out of this one kid.'

When the checkup was over, we walked out, "I could've told you all of that stuff before we went in there."


	13. Love ya Kiddo

MEL'S POV

While I was pregnant everything seemed to go by so quickly. Chris finally started slowly talking to me about 3 months into the pregnancy, and Piper and Chris bonded. At least, they bonded after Victor came to see us.

The Cleaners changed everyone's memory so that I, like Paige, was a long lost sister that no one ever knew about it. After that, they screwed up royally by trying to kill Darryl in the electric chair.

Yes, the Cleaners did a good thing and a bad thing.

So, anyway, Darryl nearly died and refused to have anything to do with the Halliwells, and that would've been all fine and dandy for him if Sheridan hadn't become hell-bent on hurting us Halliwells.

I'm getting a little ahead of myself though. After the reunion day, where Piper finally got to understand Chris a little better.

Next, Piper was attacked by some kind of spiderwoman. The spiderwoman scratched Chris and he began to become a spider too. I thought on Spiderman it was a bite, but I guess we are living in the real world and not the land of Peter Parker. Although, I like the name Peter. Sorry, off subject.

Anyway, as he was turning into a spider Leo found out that Chris was his son. Chris, who wasn't really in complete control REALLY beat Leo up, and even we he got a hit of the antidote, he kept swinging his fist until Piper stopped him.

Anyway, a little while later Paige decided to conjure a 'perfect man' for herself. He in turn had a exact opposite running around the Underworld. He just about ran Chris over with his car, and Chris stole a car to get back. Chris ended up getting put in jail and Leo had to bail him out.

By the time, the Witch Wars began Leo and Chris could actually be in the same room as each other. I really don't know more than what I was told about that. I was actively having twin girls: Madison Penelope Warren-Halliwell and Patience Melody Warren-Halliwell.

I was sitting in my room, happy that both girls were asleep for the moment. Chris was about to leave, but my body wasn't ready to do much yet. I had an emergency C-section with Patience Melody and the doctor had told me to take it easy.

I looked over to see Chris standing in the doorway. He had the sideways smile on his face that I had come to love over the last few months. Before he said anything, he walked over and played with the girls for a minute. He spoke to them, but never actually woke him up.

It was then that he walked to me and sat next to me on the bed. He smiled and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Other than knowing you're about to go home, I'm doing great. Can't you just stay a little wee bit longer?"

"You know that I can't Aunt Mel. I'm leaving in a couple of hours. Aunt Paige is working on the potion right now, and I have no clue where Aunt Phoebe is. Mom's relaxing, and Dad and Gideon are working on the time travel." I scruched my face up when he said Gideon, and he noticed.

"What is it you have against Gideon?"

"I don't know, I just don't trust him. Something in his eyes, there are times that I see Jerry in those eyes. I know that he's an Elder, but I just can't see him as sane."

"You're off-base. You know that right." I nodded simply.

"Enough about him. I want a hug from you kiddo." He bent down to hug me, but quickly said.

"I'm not a kid."

"You want to get technical, you are going to be born this week." Chris smiled at the joke that we had been going at for months.

I started to sit up, and Chris helped me. "I love you kid, so much. I can't wait to see you again in...oh, say 23 years."

"Love ya too, Aunt Mel. Right after I find mom and dad, you're next. Well, and the twins. I miss them."

I kissed his forehead, before saying our goodbyes. I smiled as he walked by the twins, gently kissing each of them on their foreheads lovingly, and walked to the doorway. He turned around when he reached the door. "I love you. Thank you Aunt Mel, mom, for everything that you've done for me in both times."

"I'd go to the moon and back for you, sweetie. I love you, now go see your mom, dad, and aunts."

I didn't cry until he left in the flurry of blue-white orbs that I had become so accustomed to since coming here.

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER. . .AFTER CHRIS WAS STABBED. . .** (Because Mel stayed in the basement near the Nexus, the switch didn't affect her.)

"Mel, I need you to stay with Chris for a minute. I'll orb you all up there." It took him a second to orb both his nieces and his sister-in-law.

I saw Chris' prone form on the bed and turned to Leo, "What happened?"

"Gideon stabbed him and took Wyatt. Gideon was the one after Wyatt, and I need to go get Phoebe and Paige. Can you please?"

"Of course, Leo, go on." I turned to Chris, and I don't think I've ever seen the boy look so defeated. Gideon did this to Chris. I can't wait to get my hands on that sorry excuse for an Elder. I'm sure Leo's thinking the same thing.

"Hey honey. You don't look like you're feeling too well." Keep it light, Melinda, Keep it light.

"I'm not. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for, kiddo."

"Will you stay here with me?" I smiled at him.

"How 'bout I stay right here, holding your hand. We'll wait til your dad can come heal you, ok?"

"He tried, it didn't work. Gideon's magic is blocking I.."

"Hey, stay with me, kid. Stay with me." A loud noise came from downstairs about that point and Chris jumped. I was so glad that it didn't wake up the girls, too.

His delirium was starting to worsen, "What was that, mom?"

"I don't know sweetie."

"You gonna go check it out?"

"No, I'm gonna stay right here with my amazing nephew and my girls."

"What if it's a demon?"

"Not a good enough reason to leave you." I smiled at him and heard the sound of the safety of a gun turned off. When I turned and looked, Sheridan was staring back at me with a large smile spread widely across her face. Darryl was behind him, looking as if this was really hurting him, despite the smile.

"YOU stay away from him. Go NOW!" I heard Paige yelling down the hall and Chris' breathing was getting more and more shallow. Sheridan said something about him being almost dead anyway. It wasn't but a few seconds before Paige stood at the door and Leo ran to his son. I was on the other side of the bed, holding his hand like I promised.

"Hey," Leo spoke gently, and his son replied, "Hey."

"Hang on, okay, you can hang on. Don't give up." Leo begged his son, knowing that he was losing him.

Chris struggled hard to say, "You either."

I felt a tear stream down my cheek as Chris' body went limp and Leo wailed, "No, no, no, no. please Chris, no!"

Suddenly the hand that I had held ever since I walked into the room wasn't there anymore. I looked up with tears in my eyes to find Leo grabbing air and Chris was no longer there. I looked up to Paige, who was trying desperately to be strong for Leo.

I don't know when they left. I don't know how long I stayed in the same place. Madison's cry pulled me out of whatever trance that I had been in. Leo, Paige, and more importantly Chris were all gone.

I was alone with my girls. I didn't know what was going on outside that room, but it wasn't important. I knew in my heart that one day I would see that boy again. I didn't know when or where or how, but I knew that I would.

It would probably take years, but in my heart I knew that it would happen. Call it false hope. Call it dreaming. Call it intuition. Call it anything that you'd like, but that wouldn't and still won't change my mind about it.

01234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789

And so ends True Lies!

I've got the premise of a sequel already devised, but it may take a while before I can put it up.

I hope you liked it and I wanted to thank everyone who has read or reviewed this since I put it up.

Always and Forever

Dgirl

LA1705


	14. Author's Note

I FINALLY PUT THE SEQUEL UP. IT'S CALLED FALSE HOPE. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

ALWAYS AND FOREVER

LA1705


	15. Sorry

I FINALLY PUT THE SEQUEL UP. IT'S CALLED FALSE HOPE. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT. THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

ALWAYS AND FOREVER

LA1705

Apparently, the beginning of False Hope was pulled down, and I've lost the beginning of it, so bare with me and I'll False Hope back up as soon as possible.

Thank you for your patience.

Always and Forever

LA1705


End file.
